Isn't There Anyone?
by emoxakuroku813
Summary: Roxas had a bad childhood, The memories from that night were erased but started to come back. What happens when a new character comes into his life? Roxas/Zexion, AU, PLZ R&R!
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay, so this idea has been in my head for a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time, so I thought it would be fun to finally get something up besides AkuRoku or Roxine. The pairings are said in the summary…..

Ok, so on to the story!!!!!! Or rather.......prologue...... yeah.......

* * *

**Prologue: **

"Now, Roxas, tell me what happened." The man's voice was raspy and dull. He kept his voice monotone, making him sound careless and uninterested.

"I'm...not quite sure how to, Mr. Musse..." The little blonde boy murmered, knees tucked tightly to his chest, arms wrapped around them. His chin rested on the top of his knees. He never really enjoyed talking about his own life, it just brought back too many memories. He wore black and white checkered pajama pants, with a red and black Death Note T-shirt. He had been in this room several times before. He became so accustomed to it, he never actually dressed anymore. He just went in his comfortable clothes, meaning he just normally went in his pj's since his 'meetings' were always in the morning.

"Well, why don't you at least try? Until we can figure out what's going on in your little head, we can't let you go. And many couples have been upset about that." The man stated, pushing his Libarian glasses back to the bridge of his nose. He looked up from his clipboard, over at the blond. The blond just shook his head, eyes closed. He then sighed. Too many things were going through his head then he knew what to do with. If he let it all out at once, it could be disaterous. He wasn't sure what would be the outcome of it all. But he did know one thing, he wanted out of this hell.

"I guess I could try...." He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "I had another dream about that night.... But this time, it was more vivid and I could feel everything as though I was there, but this time, as I am now, not then." He shuddered, and burried his face in his knees.

"Did anything else new happen?"

"No, nothing else." Roxas was able to mumble from behind his knees. It was clear he didn't feel comfortable with this. He never did, in fact.

"Why don't you explain for me one more time, to make sure we get all of the facts straight." He always was the typew of man who would push someone past their comfort zones. Thing is, he's already brought Roxas out of his years ago. He just gave up after a while.

"I....I don't want to....It's just, too much to relive." Roxas said, shakily. He always said that, but he knew it was useless.

"Roxas, you know you won't ever clear it up unless you talk about it. The best way to get over something like this, is to talk about it."

"Yeah, I know. But it just seems pointless to try. Memeories are what make us human, right?" Mr. Musse nodded, but then gave him a warning glare. Roxas sighed yet again. He knew the sooner he told the story, the sooner it would be over. "Well, it was like I was a ghost, only, I wasn't. It was just like nomral, and I was literally reliving that night. I was in my parents closet with my sister, Namine. We were playing around with their clothes. I could feel the shagg carpet beneath my bare feet. I could smell the fragrance of my Mother's perfumes roaming the closet. I had on my Father nice black coat, black pants, a black tie, a white button up shirt, and black shoes. Namine put on my Mother's white dress and her peach, faux, long, coat, and nice white high heels.

" 'You look so handsome, Brother!' My sister would tell me. I could hear it clearly, just as she had said that night. I felt myself smile, and respond,

'Same to you, Sister!' We both laughed, and decided to go show our Mother and Father. We hurriued down the stiars, and I could hear our shoes hit the ground, making a 'clicking' noise. We hurried into the Parlor, where Mother and Father sat, sitting in thier chairs. Mother reading a book, and Father listening to the small, burgandy radio we had saved up for and bought. I could hear it playing some old, classical folk music. We waltzed in, both smiling brightly. 'Look Mother! Father!' I say, eyes closed, now infront of my parents. 'We're ready to go to work, just like you two!'

" 'Aren't Mr. and Mrs. White so charming, Father?' My Mother says to my Father. He just chuckled, and smiled.

" 'Yes, they are, Mother. What ever shall we do? where did our lovely children disappear too?' He asked, looking at Mother.

" 'Why, what a good question, Father! Maybe Mr. and Mrs. White know where they can be found.' She laughed, her laugh was always something that brightened any time.

"Me and my sister both laugh, and say in unison, 'We are your children!' I then jump onto my Mother's lap, and my sister onto my Father's. But it all stopped when we started to smell smoke. The smoke smothered my throat, caus=ing me to choke, and not be able to breath. My parents go to iuntestigate, as they normally had, but this time, I heard my Mother shriek. My Father yelled my Mother's name. Me and Namine stayed where we were holding eachother close. Namine starts crying, and I try to calm her down. Of couse at the time, I was still coughing, barely able to breath. Then, I woke up." Roxas finished, looking up at Mr. Musse.

"Well, you've gotten very detailed in these dreams. Do you remember any more?"

"Yeah, I woke, choking, and not breathing. My clothes also smelt of smoke." Roxas mumbled, incohorently. But Mr. Musse was able to understand.

"Well, that's the session for today, you are free to go."

Wwith that, Roxas left, going off to the kitchen to make himself breakfast.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so here's the prologue. hope it wasnt to too bad. I worked nonstop on it! Hope ya'll liked it! The story will become more clear throught the story. Haha, hopefully that made sense.

PLZ R&R!

LOVE: EmoAkuroku813


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so here is chapter 1!!!!!! I'm sooooooo superbly excited for this story!!!!!! It's so exciting for me because this is my first Zexion and Roxas fic! Please have a heart and read it, and please review if you read!!!! It helps me update!!!!

So……Onto the story!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters in this story, unless stated otherwise!!! All characters belong to Square Enix!!!

* * *

**Chapter I**

_Roxas' POV:_

I hated going to see Mr. Musse. He always made me seem like I had.....problems. In fact, the only thing wrong with me is HIM!

Should I start at the beginning? I suppose I should. After all, it would make my life hell of a lot more understandale. You see, when I was about the age of seven, me and my sister, Namine, whom was six, lost our parents. How, it's not clear to me, so I'm on the same page as you all. Now, it may seem a bit odd that i don't recall my own parent's death, but for some reason or another, I just....don't. It was as though the entire night was erased. From me and Namine playing dress up, to the next evening with me in a the hospital bed. From that moment on, I knew that something terrible had happened, and I needed to find out what.

But no matter how hard I tried, nothing ever came back to me. It was like one of those dreams that you can never remember. But I know it wasn't a dream, because the nurses and doctors kept examining me, telling me I was lucky to be alive. When I asked why, they just shook thier heads and smiled, saying 'When you're older, you'll understand.' Whatever the hell that meant. But to be perfectly honest, I can't say that anymore.

I was taken out of the hospital, and put inside a Foster home. I still didn't quite understsand what had happened, but they told me that my family had taken a little 'vacation.' And of course, only being seven at the time, I cried. Cried over the fact that Namine wasn't there. Cried that they left me alone. I even cried at my own self-pity. Ever since that day, I have been in Twilight Foster: Home of Those in Need.

The place itself isn't half bad, its not quite a orphanage, but you could call it that. It's a very large house, with about seven rooms, a large kitchen, a parlor, and about three bathrooms. The actually family that owns the house are the Strife's. The Father, Cloud, isn't the happiest looking guy in town. But he means well.....most of the time. The Mother, Aerith, is a very chamrning woman. She cooks all of the meals, and loves to take care of all of us children. Their son, Sora, is like, my best friend. We might be total opposites, but we get along great! The rest of the house is filled with all foster children. The ages range from about four to seventeen. Wich would be me. I'm the eldest of the foster kids. Here is the list and ages of the others;

1) Haydee- Age: four

2) Joseph- Age: five

3) Peter- Age: five

4) Sarah- Age: six

5) Devyn- Age: seven

6) Jacapo- Age: eight

7) Zach- Age: nine

8) Katie- Age: nine

9) Kaleb- Age: eleven

10) Meagan- Age: thirteen

11) Tyler- Age: fourteen

12) Heather- Age: fifteen

13) Me, Roxas- Age: seventeen

Like I said, I'm the eldest out of all thirteen of us. Fourteen if you count Sora. Then sixteen if you count Cloud and Aerith. So, as you can imagine, it is a total mad house. Although we all get along, pretty well. We all share a room with someone, some even three to a room. I share with Sora. I'm not sure about the rest of them, because it seems they always change rooms.

Anyways.....so here I am, in Mr. Musse's office, yet again. I had another one of my 'memory dreams' last night. It's his job to help me piece together all that is going on. Of cousre, it mostly is ME doing most of the pieceing, but he's says he helps. That is, if by help, he means 'moral support.'

So let's see here, he's blabbering about me and how I need to try to explain last night's dream. But I don't feel up to it. So instead, I mumble, "I guess I'll try...."

With that, I told him my dream, with more detail and exactly how it happened. I always held back tears, eventhough I wasn't quite sure why. It just seemed I should. Always had been that way.

So, my session soon ended, Mr. Musse left me in the Parlor, and left the house. The sessions were always in the parlor, because he didn't quite have a nice office. Well, really, he didn't have much of an office at all. It was more of an.... office cubical.

I left for the kitchen, and sat at the rather large table. Everyone else was already eating, and Aerith proceeded to give me mine. I wasn't very hungry, so I just ate the toast and a bite of eggs that were on my plate. I hadn't been very hungry these past few weeks. For me, I was finally going to a real school. I had been homeschooled ever since I came here. With as many of as there are, we were all homeschooled. All excpet for Sora, of course. Did I mention Sora was my age? Yeah, he's only a month older than me.

Anyways, I was starting school the next morning, so Aerith was taking me and Sora out shopping today. We needed to get school supplies and new clothes. It was going to be fun, I guess. I mean, I've only ever worn Clouds teenaged years clothes. Or I worse clothes Sora didn't like wearing, and I was always happy we fit into the same size.

But nonetheless, I was very happy to be able to buy clothes that I wanted.

So, after breakfast, Aerith, Sora, and myself all went to the minivan and got inside. Sora called shotgun, like he always did. I never minded, of course, it was his Mother's car after all.

The entire car ride was Sora talking about how excited he was for me to to be going to his school the next day. It also consisted of him being all happy about seeing his friends again. I couldn't blame him, but I've never had any real friends, since before that one night. Well, Sora is my friend, and so are the others, but they're all family to me. I've never met Sora's friends, so he said he was going to introduce them to me tomorrow. I was happy about that.

We arrived at the store; Target. Me and Sora first went to look for clothes while Aerith went for groceries. Most of the things I chose were dark colors. Like black, brown, red, and anything checkered. Sorsa went for all bright colors. See what I mean? total opposites. Oh well, I still loved him like a brother anyways. After we had gotten our fill with clothes, Aerith came back. We put our clothes into the cart, and we all walked back to the school supplies.

Sora, being who he was, chose all of the kiddie type folders and binders and all that crap. I went for normal kinds, stuff people wouldn't see me weird about. Thing I knew of course, was to make a good first impression.

After all of the school supplies wa sinside the cart, we went to check out. The cart was very very full by now......

The person at the checkout counter had wide eyes when she saw the cart. Then she said, "School shopping?"

All three of us nodded, me with a sheepish smile. Sora grinning like an idiot, as always. The total cost came out to be over two hundred dollars. It was amazing how much one can spend on the essentcials. Well, all of the bags were put in the cart. and then we exited the store. We unpacked the bags into the van, and drove home.

I hung up all of my new clothes, Sora doing the same. We packed our backpacks, ate dinner, then went to bed by 9:30, dreading getting up at 6 the following morning. But deep down, I was very excited.

Tomorrow was going to be great!

* * *

A/N: okay, so here's chapter 1! Hope ya'll liked it!!!!!! I sure loved it!!!!! Thius gave you more of a background of Roxas' life, and what's going on. So ya......

Plz rate and review!!!!!! It helps me update!!!!!!

Love:

EmoAkuroku813


End file.
